Overkill
Overkill is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-second case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred ninety-third case overall. It takes place in the Sinner's End district of Concordia. Plot Maddie and the player went to the park to investigate the "Scarlet Slayer". There, they found the poisoned body of Italian mafioso Joseph Dante by the bridge, with a note accusing him of being the Scarlet Slayer pinned to his chest. Mid-investigation, Eamon Gilligan and Tony "The Scorpion" started brawling. Later, Constable Ramirez was "attacked" (via kisses) by prostitutes in the park. Later, they found enough evidence to arrest Madam Xiang for the murder. Xiang admitted to the murder, saying that Joseph was the last client of every missing prostitute. Believing it to be proof of him being the Scarlet Slayer, she stabbed him with a knife laced with belladonna poison to protect her girls. Judge Lawson sentenced her to 7 years in prison. After the trial, Eileen O'Malley told her daughter, Maddie, that she had arranged an engagement between her and a doctor. Gladys Perrin then asked for help from the player to look for her friend, Caitlin, who had gone missing in the park. In the park, Isaac and the player found a handkerchief with blood which (per Viola) belonged to Caitlin. The team talked to Xiang about it, who said that the Slayer would have struck in the public toilets had she not killed him. In the toilets, they found Caitlin's body. Per Katherine Woolf, Caitlin was stripped and disemboweled like all of the Scarlet Slayer's victims, proof that the Slayer was still alive. The team then asked Gladys to spread the word. After Maddie avoided her engagement to Dr Arnold Wharton with help from Lady Highmore and Charlie, the team vowed to bring the Scarlet Slayer down once and for all. Summary Victim *'Joseph Dante' (found poisoned in the park) Murder Weapon *'Belladonna' Killer *'Madam Xiang' Suspects MOTPC22TheodosiaH.png|Theodosia Hayhurst MXiangApp3realMOTP.png|Madam Xiang MOTPC22TonyD.png|Tony "The Scorpion" MOTPC22EamonG.png|Eamon Gilligan gladys prf 22.png|Gladys Perrin Quasi-suspect(s) MOTPC22EileenOM.png|Eileen O'Malley MOTPC22Highmore.png|Lady Highmore Killer's Profile *The killer uses sulphur soap. *The killer eats mutton. *The killer has insomnia. *The killer is female. *The killer wears deep red. Crime Scenes MOTPC193-CS-1.png|Park Bridge MOTPC193-CS-2.png|Park Ditch MOTPC193-CS-3.png|Apothecary MOTPC193-CS-4.png|Apothecary Counter MOTPC193-CS-5.png|Public Toilets MOTPC193-CS-6.png|Bathroom Stalls Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Park Bridge. (Clues: Locked Box, Paper Bag, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Joseph Dante) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Label) *Examine Faded Label. (Result: Inscription; New Suspect: Theodosia Hayhurst) *Ask Theodosia Hayhurst about the victim's medical treatment. (Prerequisite: Inscription unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Apothecary) *Investigate Apothecary. (Prerequisite: Theodosia interrogated; Clues: Victim's Wallet, Lighter Symbol) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Brothel Ad) *Ask Madam Xiang about the victim's visit to her brothel. (Prerequisite: Brothel Ad found) *Examine Scorpion Symbol. (New Suspect: Tony "The Scorpion") *Question Tony "The Scorpion" about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Scorpion Symbol identified) *Examine Paper Bag. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Analyze Orange Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats mutton) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sulphur soap; Murder Weapon registered: Belladonna) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Eamon Gilligan about the fight with Tony "The Scorpion". (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Public Toilets; Profile updated: Eamon eats mutton) *Investigate Public Toilets. (Prerequisite: Eamon interrogated: Clues: Torn Photo, Trash) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Family Photo; Profile updated: Tony eats mutton) *Question Tony "The Scorpion" about being the victim's brother. (Prerequisite: Family Photo restored; Profile updated: Tony uses sulphur soap) *Examine Trash. (Result: Bloody Knife) *Analyze Bloody Knife. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has insomnia; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Apothecary Counter) *Investigate Apothecary Counter. (Prerequisite: Bloody Knife analyzed; Clues: Leather Case, Medicine Bottle) *Examine Leather Case. (Result: Poison Case) *Question Theodosia about the belladonna poison in her case. (Prerequisite: Poison Case unlocked; Profile updated: Theodosia has insomnia) *Examine Medicine Bottle. (Result: Symbols) *Examine Symbols. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Gladys Perrin) *Ask Gladys Perrin about the medicine the victim was buying for her mother. (Prerequisite: Numbers analyzed; Profiles updated: Gladys uses sulphur soap and has insomnia, Madam Xiang uses sulphur soap) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Park Ditch. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Pile of Leaves, Miniature Coffin Coffin, Ruby Pendant Inscription) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Tooth) *Analyze Tooth. (09:00:00; Profile updated: Eamon uses sulphur soap) *Interrogate Eamon about the fight he had with the victim. (Prerequisite: Tooth analyzed; Profile updated: Eamon has insomnia) *Examine Open Coffin. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Examine Yellow Powder. (Result: Pollen) *Question Madam Xiang about the Flanagans' threat. (Prerequisite: Pollen identified under microscope; Profile updated: Madam Xiang eats mutton and has insomnia) *Examine Faded Inscription. (Result: Message) *Ask Gladys about the gift from the victim. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Profile updated: Gladys eats mutton) *Investigate Bathroom Stalls. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Sulphur Soap, Knife Case) *Examine Sulphur Soap. (Result: Soap Sample) *Analyze Soap Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Knife Case. (Result: Dark Substance) *Analyze Dark Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears deep red) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to By Hook or by Crook (4/6). (No stars) By Hook or by Crook (4/6) *See what Maddie's mother wants. (Available after unlocking By Hook or by Crook) *Investigate Park Bridge. (Prerequisite: Eileen interrogated; Clue: Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Ask Madam Xiang more about the Slayer. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Public Toilets. (Prerequisite: Madam Xiang interrogated; Clue: Caitlin's Body) *Autopsy Caitlin's Body. (06:00:00) *Warn Gladys about the Scarlet Slayer. (Prerequisite: Caitlin's Body autopsied; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Apothecary. (Prerequisite: Eileen interrogated; Clue: Apothecary Crate) *Examine Apothecary Crate. (Result: Classified Ad) *Examine Classified Ad. (Result: Doctor's Name) *Ask Lady Highmore if she knows anything about Maddie's suitor. (Prerequisite: Doctor's Name unraveled; Reward: Freckles) *Introduce Charlie to Maddie's mother. (Prerequisite: Lady Highmore interrogated) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the only four cases in Mysteries of the Past in which Dick has to perform more than one autopsy task, the other three being Hold Your Tongue, Burning Bridges, and The Heart of the Matter. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Sinner's End